civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muisca (Nemequene)
The Muisca led by Nemequene[BNW Leugi's Muisca Civilization] is a custom civilization by LeugiPatria Grande, with contributions from Tomatekh and Zipa_DH. This mod requires Brave New World or Gods and KingsG&K Version. Overview The Muisca The Muisca are the Chibcha-speaking people that formed the Muiscan Confederation of the central highlands of present-day Colombia's Eastern Range. They were encountered by the Spanish Empire in 1537, at the time of the conquest. Subgroupings of the Muisca were mostly identified by their allegiances to three great rulers: the Zaque, centered in Chunza, ruling a territory roughly covering modern southern and northeastern Boyacá and southern Santander; the Zipa, centered in Bacatá, and encompassing most of modern Cundinamarca, the western Llanos and northeastern Tolima; and the Iraca, ruler of Suamox and modern northeastern Boyacá and southwestern Santander. Nemequene Nemequene was the third Zipa of Bacatá, from 1490 to 1514. Nephew to Saguamanchica, ascended to the throne after his death. During his reign, he had to encounter many rebellions from different tribes inside and outside the Muisca Confederation. The main one was the rebellion of the Panches and Sutagaos, at Uzhaques. The zipa managed to confront them, and the king of the Sutagaos, Fusagasugá, left battle before it even end. Nemequene had to face many battles afterwards, and didn't stop fighting until five days before his death. He's considered the Legislator of the Muisca Confederation, as he created the Code of Nemequene, remembered orally by the people of the Confederation. Sentences were usually death penalty or repudiation and social exclusion. The acts of incest, sodomy, adultery, robbery, warriors' cowardice and drunkenness were among the penalized crimes. In addition, the code established the rules of inheritance, behaviour, protocol, obedience, submission and tribute. Dawn of Man Greetings, oh great Zipa of Bacata, Nemequene of the Muisca people. You managed to create a code of laws for the Confederation that would be important to improve the unification of the Zipa and the Zaque lands, into a powerful Confederation. The Muisca Confederation had its center at the city of Hunza, now Tunja, capital of Boyaca. At first united thanks to bonds of heritage, the confederation started expanding with the commands of the Zipas of Bacata, and its beliefs united them in both religion and trade. Rich in mineral products, gems and gold were an important part of the Muisca Confederation. Gold became a main material of production for clothing, masonry and pottery. It also became an important part of the rituals at Guatavita lake, which led many to believe the legend of El Dorado. That myth led the Spanish Empire to be more interested in conquering the Muisca lands, however, and that meant the end of the Confederation. Great Zipa, your people still remember their old glory, and the rich offerings they offered to their gods. Will you rebuild the greatness of the Muisca Confederation? Will you build a civilization that shall stand the test of time? Introduction: '"Our priests told me of your arrival, welcome to our sacred lake Guatavita. I'm Nemequene, Zipa of the Muisca Confederation." '''Introduction: '"Greetings stranger. I'm Nemequene. Welcome to the rich lands of the Muisca Confederation, join us while we offer our gold to our Gods." 'Introduction: '"Stranger, you are approaching the sacred Guatavita, I hope you come with an offering. I'm Nemequene, Zipa of the Muisca People." 'Defeat: '"Our riches stolen, our cities lie destroyed, our traditions will soon banish to the winds... But you'll never find El Dorado!" Strategy - Unique Attributes * If less than 33% of the CS citizens follow your religion: 100 Gold and 50 Faith * If between 33%-66% of the CS citizens follow your religion: 200 Gold and 70 Faith * If between 66%-90% of the CS citizens follow your religion: 450 Gold and 80 Faith * If between 90%-100% of the CS citizens follow your religion: 700 Gold and 90 Faith * If you removed a resource: 400 Gold and 200 Faith Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Organize the Confederation Our people, the Muisca, are for now unorganized, and that may mean the end of each tribe because of our many enemies. The Zipa, the Zaque, the Tundama and the Iraca have started a council, and they are debating the benefits of establishing a confederation of the Muisca tribes. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Muisca * Player must be friendly with at least 3 City-States * Must be enacted before Renaissance. * Must have at least 3 cities * May only be enacted once Costs: * 3 Magistrates * 300 Gold * 300 Faith Rewards: * City 1 will generate +50% Gold. * City 2 will generate +25% Production towards Military Units. * City 3 will generate +8 Faith. Code of Nemequene Lord Nemequene, as the Zipa of Bacatá you must ensure that the Muisca Confederation holds its laws and rules firmly. For this, you can establish a code of laws for all the Confederation with adequate punishment for those that disobey. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Muisca * The civilization must not be unhappy * Must be enacted within the Medieval Era Costs: * 1 Magistrate * +3 Unhappiness * 200 Faith Rewards: * Receive a Free Social Policy * Receive 50 Gold Full Credits List * Tomatekh: Trait help. * Zipa_DH: Civ Icon, Map, Ideas. * Leugi: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Leugi Category:Patria Grande Category:Andean Cultures